The Ruins Of Eden
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [NaruHina,Onesided KibaHina]Everything was suppose to be perfect for Hinata from the point on. But what's Eden without Adam? Will she be able to pick of the pieces and move on?


**A/N: This idea was originally for the ending of "Dangerous Liasons". I ended up scrapping it for a different one, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Sorry if it's been done before but here you go. Don't cry! I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**"The Ruins of Eden"**

It was raining, storming actually. It wasn't one of those violent, angry storms that Hinata was usually afraid of. In fact this was the saddest storm anyone had ever seen.The rain fell endlessly from a grey clouded sky. It descended in dull splats against the sopping earth. The thunder sounded more like a pained moan than a mighty boom.

Even the Heaven's mourned his death.

Through out Konoha people peered out their windows at the mournful rain. The village hidden in the leaves was full of frowns and tears. All with doubts the sun would ever be as bright again.

Away from the shelter of a warm home was Hinata Hyuga, shivering on the saturated ground. On her knees in the mud she was hunched over in grief. She had been out here for hours unable to mobilize her shaking knees. Defeated by her own loss, she quaked and quivered with each sob. A weak cry escaping her colorless lips with each convulsion. Water poured over her long raven hair, unable to cleanse the dirt crusted tips. Warm tears rolled from the tip of her nose only to be diluted by the freezing rain.

How was she going to go on with out him? How was she going to live? Why did life snatch every fortunate thing in her life out from under her?

She dug her fingernails into the soil until it caked beneath them.

Only three weeks after achieving his goal of becoming Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki died. Naruto eventually advanced his power and skills as a ninja enough to earn the title. Unfortunately as his powers grew so did the beast within him. No one expected Naruto to live through his twenties, they all knew that nine tailed fox would tear him in two. The seal was useless and the beast conquered Naruto in the battle for control over the boy's body.

The vicious kyubi form rampaged through village until Naruto finally managed to wrestle control away long enough to kill himself.

He did it to save the village. The village that he loved so much. The village that despised him from birth. The village that blamed him for sins that weren't his own.

Naruto was finally recognized as the hero he was. Celebrated as he deserved. He would be the most legendary Hokage of them all. It's a shame the sacrifices we must make to achieve greatness.

Hinata had been so proud then. So proud to be the wife of a Hokage. So proud to be the wife of Naruto. She loved him just as much as she did when she was twelve. Their marriage had been a brief ten months. Early on in which she received some wonderful news. It had been the most joyous, blissful time of her life.

She pictured them living comfortably with their children. She envisioned them growing old and eating lots of ramen. She imagined that Naruto would never lose his youthful spirit no matter how far he ventured in age. Now Hinata stood a top the ruins of her shattered Eden.

"Hinata," a voice called at her back.

She didn't turn around. She didn't care who was calling her. All she wanted was to be left alone with her sorrow. She'd die out her if god willed it.

"Hinata you can't stay out here."

"Go away Kiba," the voice was close enough to distinguish.

"I'm not going to let you do this," he groaned in determination.

Sliding his strong hands under her arms he lifted the reluctant young woman to her feet. She staggered forward a few steps, still refusing to face him. He didn't expect her to. She was grieving, but it wasn't unlike her to cower.

"This isn't going to bring him back..." the brunette knew that his choice of words wasn't the best.

"You think I don't know that?" Hinata's voice was faint.

He couldn't see but he guessed that she was trembling.

"That's what hurts the most," she coughed forcelessly at the tears gathering in throat. "I just can't...I can't bring myself to tell him goodbye."

She could feel her knees giving out again, but Kiba's canine reflexes were quick. He caught her before she collapsed and was now cradling her from behind.

"I won't believe that he's gone," Hinata's achromic eyes turned at last to meet her former teammate's.

It only pained Kiba more to actually see the tears lining her frosted orbs.

His eyes fell to her swollen belly. "You have more to think about."

Hinata's slender hands gently traced her protruding stomach. "He's all that I have. But I don't know how I'm going to do it without Naruto."

Her arms fell limply to her sides. "How could he leave me like this?"

Kiba Inuzuka had been through a lot when it came to Hinata. He couldn't stand losing her to Naruto, but even more than that he couldn't stand to see her like this. He respected Uzumaki, mostly because he made Hinata happy. But even back then he had vowed to always be there for Hinata. He was loyal and wouldn't go back on that promise for anything. He would help Hinata and her baby, if she would have him.

With heedful steps he gathered the female ninja into his arms.Nestling her tightly against his chest. Hinata wasn't sure why, but even though she found comfort in Kiba's reassuring arms, she only seemed to cry harder.

"Don't worry Hinata," his breath was a warm whisper against her ear, "I won't let you be alone."


End file.
